String of Pearls
by emilycare
Summary: A collection of moments from Wyatt and Lucy's life together as they become a family. Original ideas compliments of the talented Alodis/Elodie. Lyatt fluff by emilycare and Alodis, as a surprise for Alodis' birthday. Post Season 1, with nods but no continuity with Season 2. In the Gesture of Love and Fresh Air and Love AU.


**Author's Note:** A collection of moments from Wyatt and Lucy's life together as they become a family. Original ideas compliments of the talented Alodis/Elodie. Lyatt fluff by emilycare and Alodis, as a surprise for Alodis' birthday. (Post Season 1, but with nods but no continuity with Season 2. In the _Gesture of Love_ and _Fresh Air and Love_ AU).

* * *

 _Worried Lucy_

Lucy is having terrible morning sickness. She gets it in the morning and worse, sometimes it happens at night. She's so tired. Wyatt feels bad because there's nothing he can do, besides being there for her. He makes sure they always have lots of ginger ale that helps her stomach. One evening she got home, the day was awful. People questioned the validity of her latest book. She felt nauseous all day.

"I really could use a drink right now."

"You know you can't."

"I know I can't, I'm not irresponsible with the health of our child Wyatt! What is it with people questioning everything I do today?" she snaps, shaking from anger and frustration. Wyatt is taken aback because as much as she had bad days and first trimester is not a walk in the park, she never lashed out at him like that.

She keeps mumbling to herself, thumping the glass down onto the counter. She fills the glass. "Do you need to see me drink it, too? Or that would be all now you know it's not wine?!"

Wyatt knows arguing will only lead to a fight and they don't need that right now. So he backs off, goes out in the backyard, letting her alone in the kitchen with Halia. The dog looks at Lucy confused, tilting her head right, left, right. Lucy lets herself fall into a chair at their table, cradling her head in her hands. Halia goes to her and puts a paw on her thigh.

Halia with puppy eyes looks like she knows her human is upset. Lucy pets her soft fur, somehow calming down.

Halia put her head on Lucy's lap. Nudged her belly accidentally. Lucy said, "You're impatient for your new friend, too, aren't you girl? I'm not even half way there, and I'm going crazy from the waiting, and the way my body just seems out of control. And everyone seems to need something from me when I can't even help myself."

Wyatt had come in through the door half-way through. He leaned against the door watching as Lucy buried her face against the dog's fluffy head. Walking over to them, he put his arms around his wife. She leaned into his strength.

"Just do what you're doing, Lucy. Anybody who wants anything from you has to answer to me." Halia whined, making Lucy laugh.

"Yes, Halia. You, too, I know."

* * *

 _Kitten Scottie_

 _Pat, pat._ A light weight scampered across Wyatt's chest. Velvet paw and sharp tiny claws poked his nose. Lucy laughed seeing the tiny charcoal kitten take on her Delta Force Soldier. The Scottish Fold kitten had taken over the whole household with her arrival.

Wyatt flops over and groans into his pillow "I'm up I'm up!" The cat scampered across the now-moving terrain at her feet.

Lucy laughed, "Your turn to feed kitty and Halia!"

"That kitten needs to learn the definition of morning cuddles in bed. Can't even have my wife all to myself anymore." An arm snakes out around Lucy's waist.

"She can wait 5 more minutes until I give you a proper good morning." Wyatt's head pokes out from under the pillow and Lucy rewards him with a kiss. Then remains delightfully distracted from their pets needs for several minutes more.

Barking commences downstairs.

"Oh Halia..."

"Remind me again why we have pets?" Wyatt grumped.

"Because they bring happiness to our life? And to protect us from burglars & mice?"

"Disturbance at the always wrong timing you mean."

"Just wait until the baby arrrives. But think, if **somebody** feeds the pets and lets the puppy go out, maybe **we** can get back to some having some quality morning time, together."

"Fine. You won."

"Hurry, or I might start without you..."

* * *

 _Birthday Present_

On Wyatt's birthday, after the party is over, he heads downstairs as the go to bed to check that the door is locked. He gets Halia settled for the night.

Lucy has a surprise planned. She quickly puts on lingerie and fancy shoes. Her baby bump is pronounced, but Wyatt says he likes the new curves she's been growing. She hides everything with a coat.

Wyatt returns. ''Wow, hot damn.'' He takes in her sexy high heels, coat, and the seductive expression adorning her face.

The effect she has on him makes her feel confident. She bites her lower lip, informing him he has one last present to unwrap.

The coat doesn't stay on for long. Lucy hears him growl ''God Luce... '' before he crushes his mouth on hers.

Hearts pounding. Wyatt murmurs, ''I have been nice enough to get a Lucy present... Hmmm lucky me... ''

"You've been a very, very good boy this year."

* * *

 _Diaper Daddy_

"So that's her foot?" Wyatt says as he looks down at Lucy's pregnant belly. His hand resting on the bump to feel their child.

Lucy nods, then looks quizzically down at her belly. "Or maybe it's her head? She squirms around. Like somebody else I know does in bed."

"Oh come on Luce, you don't mind that much."

She kisses him. "Well, let's just say I put up with it, since I love that certain someone so much."

He nudges her nose with his. "I love you too..."

She gives him a crooked smile, then looks down sharply at where his hand rests on her belly. A movement makes her blink and she laughs. "Okay, looks like you were right Mr. Hot stuff. That swift kick convinces me it's her foot."

"I love you too baby girl." he chuckles, his thumb rubbing the spot of the kick.

Lucy puts her hand on his, and kisses her man sweetly on the cheek. "You get diaper duty the first month, right?"

"When did we agree on this?"

"We didn't. But since I'll be on feeding duties night and day, it's only fair sweetheart."

Wyatt says, "Is that how it's going to be? I get all the dirty jobs in this family?"

"Well, if you want to breastfeed her instead, I'm all ears." She grins at him.

They talked about bottles versus breastfeeding. The convenience of having Wyatt as wells as the Amy be able to feed the baby would take pressure off of Lucy. But Lucy admitted she wanted to be close to her daughter. Nursing time will be her privileged time with her baby, their bonding time. Wyatt didn't argue, it was her choice.

They both see the health benefits of it, and also wouldn't want Lucy and baby to lose that closeness together.

Wyatt was diaper daddy with good spirit.

* * *

 _Grandpa Ethan_

Wyatt & Lucy go to see Ethan, after their daughter's birth. Lucy taking her sleeping daughter out of the carrier to put her into her grandfather's arms and him melting because she's the next generation, she's his great granddaughter, she's beautiful and he knows she'll be as brilliant as her mother.

Ethan wished he had the chance to hold Lucy like that she was a baby, wished he had the chance to see her grow up. He was there at their wedding. That opportunity, and this one had to be enough.

When she had made the announcement that their family would have a new member, he would not let go of Lucy's hand for quite a while. And his happy smile stayed much longer.

He's so proud of his granddaughter, makes her promise not to be stubborn regarding doctor's advice. He knows her well by now. "Lucy, you must listen to your doctor, you and the baby are very important to me." Lucy rolls her eyes, but Wyatt assures him he'll be there to make sure she does. And that both mother and baby are okay.

Lucy begins visiting Ethan once a week during her pregnancy. In many ways, he's the only family she has left beside Amy. She likes hearing him tell stories. Sometimes Amy comes with her. Sometimes Wyatt.

Lucy and Ethan grow quite close. She begins to confide her fears to him on one of her visits to him on her own. She tells him about her nightmares about her mother stealing the baby. Lucy is still scared that somehow she will do to her child what her mother did to her. She tells him about her therapy sessions, which help, but can only go so far.

Ethan's been through so much, he can understand her fears. He's also been so deep into Rittenhouse, he gets how she feels more than Wyatt could. He reassures her with the knowledge Rittenhouse are all in prison and they're never getting out. Plus she has a long list of people ready to do anything to protect her and that baby.

When they find out the baby will be a girl Lucy and Wyatt tell him together. He is the only one. Even Rufus and Amy have to wait.

"I'm good with secrets," he smiles before asking them if they thought about names yet, now that they know.

After looking to Lucy for her nod to reveal all, Wyatt said, "We've settled on Madelyn. With Amelia, for Amy as the middle name."

Ethan beams. "Beautiful. That will be a beautiful name."

A month before the baby is born, he give Lucy something on her behalf. It is a bracelet his mother wore. He gives it to Lucy, as a token to pass on to her daughter when the time is right. Ethan says he's sure she would have wanted Lucy to have it, how much she would have loved her, how proud she would have been of her. As he is.

Lucy cries. She clasps his hand tightly. "Grandpa, we've been talking about something and this makes me even more sure. We'd like to give our Maddie another middle name. We'd like to name her after your mother, Ruth."

Ethan is overcome. "Madelyn Amelia Ruth Logan. That would make me so happy."

* * *

 _Wyatt's Homecoming_

It's just before Christmas. Lucy is at the store. She buys reindeer antlers for Halia and sends a picture of her, their daughter and Halia to Wyatt: '' Merry Christmas from the Preston girls...oops the Logans girls.''

She uses filters to give herself a red nose and antlers like Halia. She puts a halo on Maddy. "Come back soon. We miss you."

Wyatt keeps picture in his locker and looks at it every day. Kissing his fingers, he touches the picture. Kissing his girls. The countdown to the end of their separation is here. Just a few short weeks until they are together. Permanently.

A week before Christmas, Lucy takes a new picture with Maddie and Halia. The three of them are wearing matching elf hats now. Their girl is only a few months old but all smile and dimples in Lucy's arms.

Wyatt's heart melts when he sees it. He would do anything, give his life for them. Just wants to spend all his days and nights breathing the same air as his girls.

When she gets him on the phone Lucy doesn't say she worries about him. She doesn't need to. He knows like she knows that he worries that if anything happens he won't be there. Lucy sees her part of things as helping Wyatt keep his spirits up. Be there for him like he's being there for them.

He regrets every second spent away from Lucy's arms, from his daughter's smiles and grins. Misses the way she always cuddles up to him when he holds her.

He hangs on all Lucy's stories. Counting the days until he can go home & never leave them. So Lucy talks about how Maddie always looks for him every time she uses the word Daddy. How's life over here, how's her job, how Amy is helping her, how grateful she is for Rufus and Jiya's friendship.

She tells him how she misses him. He knows she has a hard time sleeping. Her worries make her toss and turn, wishing she had the comfort and safety of his arms.

The moment when they see each other again, when he sees his baby girl again...

They're both crying.

Wyatt puts down his heavy bag. His boots hurt his weary feet. Seems like it's been years since they've seen each other. Lucy is in his arms before she knows it. She's only seen him cry like this once-the day Maddie was born.

He breaths her in, buries his face in her neck. Never wants to let go.

He pulls back. Their eyes lock. His thumb comes to swipe away a tear, and captures her mouth with his, making their reunion real.

She kisses him back, still loving and wanting this man of hers like when they first got together. He tastes like salt. She's missed that, & him. Dreamed about this moment.

At last she can let go of all that tension, of making things okay for him, Maddie and everyone. She can just be a loving, worried woman with the man she missed like the sun in a night that wouldn't end.

The first words he says when he comes back always the same ''I love you, Luce.''

She always says, "I know. I missed you every minute, Wyatt."

When Wyatt sees Maddie...he sinks to his knees. His baby girl has grown so much. He knew at this hour she was supposed to be still napping but Lucy with an amused tone reveals their daughter is quite becoming stubborn. With them as parents it was to be expected.

When Maddie sees him she lets out an excited scream, she's too young to reach for him yet but her reaction hits him right in the heart. He picks her up from her bassinet. (Lucy prefers to have her near than putting her in her crib upstairs so she naps in her bassinet while her mother either works on her classes or her book, or does household things.)

He falls in love all over again.

''Come here baby girl...'' She's heavier in his arms, but her sweet baby smell stayed the same. '' You've grown so much, I missed you and mommy every day... '' He kisses her small cheek, grinning when Maddie grins, laughing when she does.

He absolutely loves how she was more aware now. How she stares back at him with almost the same shade of blue of his own eyes. He reaches for his wife who tearfully watched the father-daughter reunion

Lucy by his side and his daughter in his arms. For Wyatt, this was home.

* * *

 _Thwarted_

Wyatt was going back for another kiss when the baby monitor came to life. Maddie was awake and hungry.

They give each other thwarted looks.

"Guess it's my turn?" says Wyatt. "Yup, Papa."

Wyatt gets out of bed, puts on a pants and a tee shirt, steals one last kiss before tending to his daughter's needs.

Lucy curls up in the sheets for a few moments. Enjoying the warmth and the smell of her husband. It felt nice to be just Lucy and Wyatt again even for a short time.

Wyatt's voice in the monitor brings a happy smile to her face. Talking softly to the smallest member of the family. Amy always says "He's defenseless against the Preston charm."

She realized she was defenseless against his brand of charm, too, but she tried not to let him see just how much that was true.

* * *

 _Adjustments_

Wyatt wakes up to an empty bed. Pushing back the covers, he gets up and puts on a tee shirt.

Walking to the room next to theirs to find Lucy, talking to an 5 month old Maddie while dressing her on the changing table. She's almost done.

Maddie smiles and laughs, Lucy laughs with her. Wyatt beams from the doorway. His girls.

Finally done with dressing the baby, Lucy keeps her hands on her, before looking at Wyatt.

"Hey..."

"Hey...You been up long?"

"Over an hour I think. She woke up. I took her downstairs for her bottle before she could wake you. You came home late last night."

"Trouble at Pendleton. New recruits and their tempers..."

"A fight?"

"Almost. We intervened before it turned to chaos. How was dinner last night with Amy?" He tries to change the subject.

"It was great. She might have a shot at a tv shows journal. And Maddie here, loved her time with her aunt."

"Next time we get a babysitter, I promise I won't stand up my beautiful wife."

"Yeah," Lucy said deciding to give home a hard time "you do owe me soldier. Looks like the rest of the diapers our daughter needs changed are on you." She went to hand the giggling baby to him, then saw a bruise on his forehead she hadn't seen in the morning light.

"My God, Wyatt... How bad was the fight?! You have a nasty bruise." Her brow furrowed, the worry nagging at her.

Wyatt took Maddie from her arms. He kissed her little forehead before holding her against his chest.

"Nothing compared to fighting Flynn." He joked, but the worry didn't fade from her eyes.

"C'mon, Luce. It happens. That's my job now to train them. I send them out to do the dangerous stuff. Got to expect I'd get a little bumped and dented now and then." Maddie reached with a wavering fist and connected with Wyatt's chin.

He pretended to fall back stunned by her "blow".

"Look at this slugger here," he said, staggering up, with the baby still clasped safely to him.

Lucy laughed at his foolishness despite herself.

* * *

 _Mommy Daddy Time_

Amy babysat Maddie while Lucy and Wyatt were out. Wyatt had taken on a position at Pendleton training new recruits. Tonight was a break from those long hours. Date night for mommy and daddy. Amy left when they got back at 11pm. "I walked Halia, too." Amy gives her sister a quick hug and a wink.

They checked on their daughter. Their five-months-old was sleeping soundly. They each gave her a kiss good night. Maddie had shifted to sleeping in the nursery long enough ago that she slept comfortably, undisturbed by their return. Lucy missed the feel of her daughter beside her at night. But she relished the moderately less unbroken rest she was getting now that her own movements in bed didn't waken her girl and prompt nursing. And having Wyatt all to herself again felt precious.

Lucy was still feeling the effects of the pregnancy. Her body was not quite back to what she remembered. She and Wyatt were having trouble getting their intimacy back. Took them almost five months to get some alone time and still Lucy felt conscious of her body. But Wyatt proved to her more than once that his desire for her will never falter.

Lying in bed not too much later, undressed and relaxed, Wyatt runs his hand down her body, following its course with his eyes. "You are beautiful, Lucy."

Lucy gestures down self-consciously. "Even with these stretch marks?"

Wyatt traces her stomach with his hand. Sitting up and leaning forward he gives her belly a kiss.

"They gave us our Maddie. And they are part of you. Beautiful."

Once his hesitation about hurting Lucy or the baby were assuaged, Wyatt had very much liked the changes to her body during the pregnancy. They had some amazing times together. Lucy appreciated his enthusiasm. It had helped those months of discomfort go by a little more swiftly.

But eventually the physical barriers had become too great. And the stress and trauma to Lucy's body from bearing Maddie took their toll. It had been quite some time for them. A flame of desire lit in Lucy's belly in a familiar way that she had almost forgotten.

Wyatt continued warmly, "You grew a life, a perfect human being that I love very much, to me it's a battle on its own. And I'm so proud of your strength. You always amaze me ma'am."

Lucy tears up a little.

"C'mere soldier...If you're gonna make me cry, you'd better be ready to cheer me up." She grins at him, wiping her eyes.

Afterwards, they cuddle and she is practically purring. Our couple had a great night and Maddie didn't woke up at all. Uninterrupted quality time.

They talked long after they made love. Making plans about Maddie's future and their own.

Lucy asks Wyatt if she can go in and give those recruits a talking to about hurting her man.

"No ma'am, I think those soldiers need some time to toughen up before they can take a lecture from you."

"I'm not that scary. they would probably laugh."

"When you use your professor Preston voice, you are."

"I thought you liked my professor voice..."

"Well, I do. But that doesn't mean I want them to. And..."

"Yeah?"

"I do find it intimidating sometimes."

She pretends to hit him. "Intimidating? Just like I'm not hideous?" He reaches for her. "Yes, very much not hideous, but a little intimidating. Let me show you how I respond in self-defense." *kisses*

When they pull back, Lucy is breathless, him wears a smug grin. "Right answer Master Sergeant."

* * *

 _Sick Maddie_

Maddie's first illness. She runs a high fever. Lucy is beside herself. Wyatt, too, though he hides it. They call Denise who tells them they should bring her in to emergency care.

Wyatt set the phone down. "She said it was normal. She's so small it hits harder. Better be safe than sorry."

Lucy held Maddie's small hand in hers. "She is so small."

They pack up her things and get into the car. Lucy carries Maddie close. She is crying softly. Wyatt opens the door for them grimly. Lucy sits in the back seat beside the baby murmuring to her. Wyatt struggles to go as fast as he can without driving so fast he'll get a ticket.

When they arrive, Wyatt softly cradles Maddie in his arms. Lucy follows close behind as they walk through the automatic doors.

Jiya and Amy meet them with chicken soup and hot chocolate when they get home hours later. Rufus is out walking Halia.

"The Doc said it would be fine." Lucy is still pale. She stays close to Maddie. Wyatt holds her long into the night.

In the morning the fever is gone.

* * *

 _Baptism_

Maddie is in a little cute white dress in Wyatt's arms. Lucy beams at her family. Amy takes a million pictures.

Everyone is dressed up and looking sharp. Jiya falling in love with little Maddie all over again. Nudges Rufus in a meaningful way.

The little girl squirms, wanting to get away to play. The minister was going on and on. This was no fun. She gave her father an unpleased expression which got Rufus laughing.

They set her beside the big cake for pictures at the reception. It says: Madelyn Amelia Ruth Logan. Her eyes get big and she sticks her fingers into it. Everyone laughs.

Later, she is sitting on her mother's lap, watching as the fork filled with cake passed over her and ended up in her mother's mouth. She protests & whines. She wants some, too. Lucy gets the message and takes a mouthful from her slice & offers the sweetness to her baby girl.

When she first tastes the sugar her eyes open wide as if to say, "What was that mom!?"

She shakes her head and waves her arms. Rufus translates: "more now please!"

* * *

 _Wucy Morning_

Wyatt in a sleepy haze, moving to spoon against her soft warm body, nuzzling her neck his arm going around her. Lucy hums her approval, eyes still closed.

"What time is it ?" she asks, loving the feeling of his strong body around hers.

"6:30..."

"Think she'll sleep until 7:30 ?"

Wyatt kisses below her ear. "We can hope." He snuggles her close and and tugs her body into his. "I love you," he whispers into her ear.

"Love you too..." Lucy manages to whisper, sleep claiming her again. Wyatt not far behind, his wife in his arms and his daughter tucked safely in her bed.

Wyatt wakes up again an hour later. Lucy still profoundly asleep in his arms. Knowing Maddie would barge in like a hurricane the moment she would be awake, he kissed his wife's neck and extricate himself from their bed carefully

He gets dressed silently then out of their bedroom, closes the door behind him

Lucy shifts, looking for him in her sleep, but drifts back into a deep slumber again.

When Wyatt pushed his daughter's bedroom to take a peek to see if she was still sleeping or not, he was surprised to see her sitting in bed, playing with her stuffed animals, her hair disheveled, her pacifier in her mouth. That would be the first time she wakes before them and doesn't come straight to their room

"Daddy!"

"What are you doing, cub?"

"I gots us, Daddy." He looked over and saw she had three of her stuffed animals: a bear, a giraffe and a mouse. "You, Daddy!" She gave him the bear with a proud smile.

Wyatt melted at the dimples. He thought of Lucy saying Maddie was a charmer like he was and Jiya always saying she's going to break a lot of hearts when she grows up. Lucy always knew Wyatt was going to be a sucker for his little girl. He's wrapped around her little finger.

Wyatt comes over to her and sits down on her little bed with her. He gathers her up in his arms, stuffed animals and all. She throws her tiny arms around his neck and hugs him for all she is worth.

He hugged her back, only loosening his hold when she pulled back to look at him. The similarities between their eyes still managing to make his breath catch. He drops a kiss to her forehead before asking if she had a good night sleep

"You were here Daddy!"

Wyatt's brow furrowed. "In your dream, sweetie?"

"Here with me!"

She goes on to play family with the stuffed animals but her response was vague enough Wyatt wonders for a little while. _Couldn't be..._

* * *

 _Halloween_

The year Maddie was 4, they picked a Star Wars theme for their Halloween costumes. Lucy was Padmé to Wyatt's Anakin, and Maddie was little Leia with her hair in two cute little buns. Jiya and Rufus go trick or treating with them, while Amy holds down the fort with Halia and Scottie, giving out treats to the neighborhood children at their place.

"I love hearing them yell trick or treat! And all the costumes," says Amy.

It is Maddie's first year going out of the house to get treats. She is a huge hit, stepping confidently up the stairs one by one, shouting "Trick or Treat!" at the top of her piping lungs.

Rufus and Jiya are cute with eachother all night. They are in federation uniforms, but Lucy and Wyatt can't place the characters. Jiya had a forehead crest and Rufus has oddly donned a short blonde wig.

"Really? B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris don't ring a bell?" says Jiya.

"Paris?!" says Wyatt incredulously.

Rufus says defensively, "Hey, he's a great pilot."

"What happened to 'you're Star Trek, I'm Star Wars, we will never be friends?' You going over to the dark side?" said Wyatt.

Rufus gives his friend side eye, "You're married, too, Logan. Don't try to tell me you don't understand the fine art of compromise. Plus, it's rich to hear warnings about the 'dark side' from you, Mr. I Grow Up to Be Darth Vader."

Jiya tells Lucy about the costume as the men take Maddie up to another door, "See this pocket, not typical Federation. She made some adjustments of her own. I think it was during the year the actress had a baby..." Lucy looks at the loose hem of the long tunic, and takes in a certain curve on her friend's belly. The penny drops. "What?! Are you expecting?"

"Shhhh..." The glow in Jiya's eyes confirms it. "It's still early, we haven't even told his mother yet."

"You mean I have to keep it a secret? You've been married for years, everyone must be expecting it?"

"I have some family history that may complicate things. We want to be really sure everything is all right."

Lucy said,"Oh Jiya, if anything happened to you—or the baby..."

Jiya became overcome. "It's been so hard to be alone with this."

Wyatt and Rufus come back to find the friends hugging in the middle of the street. Both women have tears in their eyes.

Wyatt says, "What happened?"

Lucy says, "I can't...tell you?"

Jiya wipes her eyes and looks expectantly at Rufus. Rufus shakes his head. "C'mon, Buddy. Let's talk."

* * *

 _Best Friends_

Halia and Maddie made a game together. Maddie would put on one sock on, then Halia pulled it off her foot and went to go hide it. Maddie laughed and laughed. The dog's tongue tickled her foot. Lucy gets more and more exasperated.

"She is supposed to be getting dressed!"

"Halia is just trying to help!" says Wyatt.

"Help? By stealing your daughter's socks when dressing her isn't that easy anymore? These two are trouble together."

"Halia is very protective of our girl, they make a cute sight."

Secretly after Lucy gives Halia a dressing down about the socks, Wyatt sneaks her a biscuit with Maddie.

* * *

 _Role Models_

At 7, Maddie becomes obsessed with a Disney movie and the song one of its heroines sings. Over and over the movie and the song get played. If Wyatt and Lucy hear it one more time, they assure eachother, they are going to scream. There it goes again...

Maddie has pajamas, bed covers, clothes all themed like her heroine. Amy even bought her towels for her bath.

She has a hat that has a long braid like her heroine that she ALWAYS wears.

Lucy finally separates Maddie from the hat by convincing her she can have braids of her own

"You're going to have to grow your hair long. That means you need to be patient when I brush your hair."

"Can Daddy do it? I like how he brushes my hair?"

"If Daddy is done getting ready, yes. Go ask him."

Maddie ran to the bathroom, indeed Wyatt was done. To Lucy's eyes, he was still handsome as hell, despite the years they'd spent together.

"Daddy will you brush my hair?"

"Sure thing, pumpkin. I've got to take your pony tail hat off."

"It's okay Dad, Mom said I could grow my own."

"Well, I've found that your Mom is always right. Hop up here baby girl, I'll get the soft brush for your hair."

Lucy watches them lovingly. But when Wyatt walks by her she says pertly, "'Mom's always right,' huh? That's not what you said in Vegas."

He slips his arm around her waist and put his face close to hers.

He breathed, "It took this Logan long enough to realize he should listen to you. Just trying to save our daughter precious time."

Wyatt gave his beloved wife a loving, tender kiss.

A little voice piped up, "Dada! Will you brush my hair?"

They laughed. With one last peck, Wyatt went off in search of the brush.

"Duty calls," he said with a wink.

* * *

 _Camping with Maddie_

The family goes camping with Maddie for the first time when Maddie is 8 years old. They set camp by a lake and teach her to swim there.

That night they light a fire in a circle of stones. Wyatt and Lucy reminisce about their adventures time travelling, talking about their time in the old west. They think Maddie is asleep.

"What's that, mom? Jesse James?" A sleepy voice interrupts them. The two adults freeze and shoot each other guilty glances. Wyatt recovers first.

"That's right, slugger. Jesse James was one no good hombre. Bet you didn't know that the Lone Ranger caught him? Well, your mom, really."

Lucy gasped and swatted his arm. Maddie curled her sleeping bag and yawned sleepily but peered their way. Wyatt nodded in that way Lucy so well remembered meant, "Roll with it Professor."

"Yes, sweetie, that's right. Bass Reeves was a great man. He was born into slavery, but freed himself, and then gained his full freedom when the 13th Amendment was passed. You remember that honey, right?"

The dark head nodded. "Thr'teeth abolished slavery, right, mom?"

Lucy smiled proudly. "That's right dear. Mr. Reeves caught many criminals and helped people no one else would. He caught Jesse James, but..someone killed him. So Mr. Reeves never took the credit."

"Aw, that's too bad." Maddie's young heart was busy weaving dreams about this hero from another time.

They tell her stories about traveling in the west. She asks them how they know. She is young enough, they tell her stories of being magically transported to the past. She loves the idea and makes up her own stories about travels. Her mother has taught her well about history, she inserts herself easily into what she's learned.

Later, after she is asleep for real, Wyatt and Lucy heave a sigh.

"That was a close one, I think." Lucy said.

Wyatt tries to reassure her. "Aw, she'll just remember it as a story we told. There's no harm to it. The machines are gone, after all."

After that, sometimes they tell her bedtime stories of their adventures. But stop when she gets older. For Maddie, the magic of history always brings back the smell of a campfire to her. And her love for Bass Reeves is lifelong.

* * *

 _Family Gift_

Lucy offered the bracelet Ethan gave her to her daughter on her 15th birthday.

"This is from your grandfather, Ethan." Grandpa Ethan had died many years before. Maddie looked at it wondering.

"But, Mom, you love this! You only take it out on special occasions. And you would never let me wear it when I played dress up when I was a kid." Lucy smiles at the idea that her girl is no longer a kid, but then her forehead creases, as she realizes it is true.

"This is special, Maddie. But it's yours. Your great grandpa Ethan gave it to me when you were not quite born, to pass along to you some day. Today's that day."

She helped Maddie put it on her wrist. The sophisticated silver braid looked at odds with the short black skirt and bright pink shirt Maddie was sporting that day. But she touched it reverently.

Lucy went on, wiping a discrete tear from her eye. "It was a wedding present to your great-great grandma Ruth. We don't have a lot of things from our family. This one is precious. And now it is yours."

"It's engraved! 'Beloved.'" Maddie peered closely at it.

"That's right. And on the back, we put more, from our family to pass on to you."

Maddie scrabbled to take it off, had difficulty and stuck out her hand to her mother.

"Patience child." Lucy slipped the clasp off and held the underside of the charm up to her daughter's waiting eyes.

"'Forever', and those your names-yours and Dad's right?"

Lucy looked at her daughter. With her dark hair, but her husband's bright, laughing eyes. Now is when she should tell her. Like her mother never told her. But how? "I'm sorry dear, just wanted to let you know that our family has been part of a cult for centuries that tried to take over the world? Your Dad and Mom (and aunt Jiya and uncle Rufus) stopped them, so you never have to worry-but oh, there was time travel, so who really knows?"

Later that night, she held Wyatt. "I just couldn't do it."

He comforted her. "Shh...There's plenty of time. She is still young."

"Can we, can't we just forget about it? Why should we tell her? It's over after all." Lucy's voice is full of emotion.

"They can't touch us. Why should we let them touch our daughter?" Wyatt nods. "Let's let sleeping dragons lie."


End file.
